1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to grills, and more particularly, to covered cooking grills, such as appropriate for outdoor use.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Outdoor cooking grills are typically either free standing or portable, and use either propane or charcoal for cooking. For cooking portable grills, there are wheeled units or hand carried units. Free standing grills are typically set in masonry of some type, such as brick or concrete blocks. Wheeled units typically include a cover, while hand carried units are typically placed in a covered storage location after use. Free standing units generally include a metal cover for the cooking area of the grill. However, such units may be subject to windblown debris damage and even to rain and snow damage.
The apparatus of the present invention provides a functional and a decorative cover for a free standing outdoor grill. The cover opens to provide direct access to the cooking area and closes to provide relatively complete protection from windblown debris and rain and snow.
The invention described and claimed herein comprises an outdoor freestanding grill assembly having an automotive vehicle portion, either a front end, including the engine hood, or an automotive rear end, including a trunk lid, enclosing the cooking area of the grill assembly. Front end and rear end fenders and bumpers may also be included in the grill assembly to provide both protective and decorative elements.
Among the objects of the present invention are the following:
To provide new and useful grill apparatus;
To provide new and useful outdoor freestanding grill apparatus;
To provide new and useful grill apparatus including an automotive front end;
To provide new and useful outdoor grill apparatus including a cooking area covered by a portion of an automotive front end;
To provide new and useful outdoor grill apparatus including a cooking area covered by covered by a portion of an automotive rear end;
To provide new and useful grill apparatus having a portion of a vehicle for a covering; and
To provide new and useful decorative and functional vehicle elements for a grill.